Teachers first day
by AccentFetish
Summary: what happens when Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Dearka, and Mirilla become teachers at the same school? you'll just have to read and find out.
1. First Hour

Dun, dun, dun! I hope this story isn't as stupid as my last 2. My last two were **really **stupid.

Disclaimer- If I owned the show then I wouldn't need to write fan fiction to make myself important.

Kira walked through the halls o the school he would now be teaching at. It reminded him of his school, except this was a public school. And he wasn't the student. It was a few hours before the kids would arrive.

He walked into the teachers lounge and his jaw dropped. There was Athrun, Lacus, Dearka, and Mirilla. "Hey Kira!" Athrun said noticing him standing in the door way. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

They all smiled. "We're teachers just like you!" "Isn't it weird that we all ended up at the same school?" Dearka joked. Kira joined them at a table. "No one told me that you guys would be teaching here. I feel like a kid again."

They enjoyed each others company before the kids started to arrive. Athrun was going to teach language arts, Kira was going to teach computer tech, Lacus was going to teach art and music while Dearka and Mirilla were stuck teaching gym. Some other teachers did the other classes.

Athrun's first hour

Everyone was all settled in as he walked into the room. He knew that they had been talking about how some of the teachers had served in the army because it got real quiet when he walked in.

"Hello everyone. I'm Mr. Zala. I will be your 7th grade language arts teacher." Everyone just starred. "How about we go around the room and say our names so I'm not calling you 'pink shirt' or 'hockey T'." A few kids giggled.

It was going smoothly as the kids each said there names. Athrun never forgot a name, ever. He noticed how there were some kids on one side of the room and some kids on the other, none in the middle.

"Why isn't anyone sitting in these desks?" he asked as he pointed to some empty rows. No one answered. "Why isn't anyone sitting in these seats?" he repeated getting a little annoyed. "If anyone sits there then coordinators and naturals will be sitting together." One of the boys answered loudly.

Athrun frowned. "And what's so wrong about that?" he asked the boy. "They're firkin science projects, not kids!" "So this is the natural side you're on?" he asked pointing to the left side of the room. "Yeah."

The blue haired teacher walked over to that side of the room. Everyone watched silently. "I'm a coordinator, so this isn't the natural side anymore is it? I don't like to hear that you won't sit next to a person because they are a coordinator or natural. I want these seats to be filled by people from both sides of the room."

Kira's first hour

"Hello everyone! I'm Mr. Yamato. Please choose a computer and sit down." The children sat down while chatting with there friends. "In this class you will learn how to type properly, how to be safe on the internet, and how to use some of the different kinds of word documents."

Because it is the first day of school you will be allowed to do as you wish for the hour. Tomorrow you will stat with some typing exercises." One student raised her hand. "Is it true that you and some of the other new teachers here fought in the war?"

His perky smile left him. "Yes, a few of us were tangled up in the war but I would rather not talk about it." Almost all the kids went to the official war website. It showed the different models of mobile suits and who piloted them, plus all the information you could want on the pilots.

One boy scrolled down and found the Freedom and Strike gundam. He clicked on the pilot information button. "Kira Yamato piloted the Strike by accident after Heliopolis was destroyed." He read out loud.

"Kira was a volunteer solider on the Archangel. He defeated the 'desert tiger' of ZAFT. He was later labeled MIA after a fight with the Aegis. It was later found out that he was still alive when Lacus Clyne helped him steal the Freedom." All the kids crowded around as he read about there new teacher.

"He then saved many lives at Alaska by warning both sides that there was a cyclone bomb ready to be activated underneath the battle field. He then fought for Orb in its last battle. Kira Yamato fought to help end the war." He finished with the war stuff, it then started about hi personal life.

Kira went to go see what all the kids were looking at. He got over there when they started to talk about Flay Alster. "Every one go back to there seats." He ordered rather harshly. "It's the first day of school and I guess I forgot to explain the number one rule. Never invade another student, teacher, or relative's privacy."

He web sensed the personal pilot info. The rest of the class time went by smoothly enough. He felt strange about these kids knowing more about him on the first day of school then he had known about any of his teachers.

Lacus's first hour

The pop princess entered the classroom gracefully, her haro in tow. Some of the boys started to talk about there new hot teacher. The girls got all bug eyed. Apparently they were all her fans and all wanted an auto graph.

"Hello class! It is just ever so wonderful to meet you all." She started off. "I will be the music teacher and for some of you I will also be the art teacher." "Haro! Haro!" "Oh yes! This is Mr. Pink and I am Ms. Clyne."

She looked at the children. "How about we start the day by picking out instruments?" she passed out a piece of paper to each student and told them to write down the name of the instrument thy wished to play.

10 kids wanted to play the saxophone. 4 kids wanted to play the clarinet. 8 kids wanted to play the trumpet and 2 didn't want to even be in this class. She looked over to the pile of instruments in the corner of the room.

"Oh dear, there isn't enough for every one play what they want. She picked up a trombone case. "Does anyone mind playing one of these?" she asked. All the boys raised there hands, just wanting to be picked on by the teacher.

Everyone had been assigned an instrument except for one boy. He wore all black and was wearing eye-liner. He at in the back of the room trying not to pay attention to the loud racket everyone was making.

Lacus noticed that he hadn't asked for any type of musical instrument so she went up to him. "And what would you like to play?" She asked him with a big smile. "I don't want to play anything. I'm only in this class because everything else was al filled up."

He child disturbed the pink haired teacher. Not because of what he wore or how he looked, it was because he sounded like he was full of hate. Full of anger that he needed to release. She let him play the drums/ xylophone.

Dearka and Mirilla's first hour

They opened the gym doors and entered together. "I can't believe that they made me team up with you." Mirilla groaned. "Come on, you know you like me." He grinned. "Plus I want to see you in those little gym shorts." She whacked him in the head.

The gym was empty. The two had first hour as a break hour. They both were given offices next to the locker rooms so if something happened they would be close by. Mirilla had set p her office during summer so she helped Dearka set up his.

When she entered the room it was full of boxes. There was only a desk and chair. She pulled out a picture from one of the boxes. It was of Dearka and the rest of his ZAFT team mates. They were all smiling except for a certain silver haired man who looked as if he would punch someone.

She pulled out another picture. This one had been taken and the "legged" ship. It was right after the war had been declared over, they were having a celebration. She was in it too. The two had grown close on that war ship, but that was nearly 2 years ago.

Okay! That was the end of the first chapter! I've never made a story longer then one chapter and I'm not sure I know how but I'll try! –smile-


	2. Second hour

Chapter two! My very first chapter two ever! It's a miracle! Okay it's not a miracle but it will be if I up-load it correctly.

Disclaimer- Same as the last chapter. Why would it have changed?

Athrun's second hour

After getting rid of some coordinator, natural differences in the last hour he was glad to see that his second hour was totally different. These kids all liked each other so they didn't have any problems.

One kid did sit off by himself. He was wearing all black and had on eye-liner. "What's your name?" Athrun asked him. "Numfer." Was the short reply he received. "Numfer, why aren't you sitting with the rest of the kids?" he asked.

"And why would I want to do that?" He answered rudely. "Because they are your classmates and you should be with them, participate with them." Numfer just rolled his eyes and sat down closer to the rest of the kids. He didn't speak a word the rest of the class time.

Athrun explained what they would be doing for the rest of the year, memoirs, poetry, book reports, and even movies every now and then. The 7th graders were thrilled. They had never thought as a movie as language arts before.

He passed out a paper with the class rules and supplies that they would need later on. The rule sheet was to be signed and returned back to him in the next week. Next he passed out free home work passes, two each.

"This week will pretty much be a free week. Next week how ever you will start on your reading logs. You must have read 5 days a week and each time for 30 minuets. If you want you can add up a day when you read 2 hours to count like you read 4 days. The sheets will be passed out next Monday and will be due every Wednesday. A parent or legal guardian signature is mandatory." He explained.

Some of the girls were giggling about how there teacher looked king of cute. The class was full of energetic kids and everyone was talking at once, except for Numfer. As they played the name game he watched and scoffed.

Kira's second hour

Kira's second hour was a lot less interested in war. They were more interested in seeing if they could get into the inappropriate web sites. They all got pissed off when they had been web-sensed.

Kira couldn't help but laugh as one student challenged another for a "duel". It was a stupid computer game based on a television show. He watched as the two girls played as there favorite Inuyasha character and battle it out.

He watched the kids play games and take quizzes as he planed what they would do tomorrow. He figured that he would start with a name game Athrun had mentioned then starting the kids up on the typing programs.

As he got bored he started to play one of the trivia games on the computer that projected for the whole class to see. Some kids were trying to help him think of answers. Others were amazed by how fast he could type in the answers.

Finally one answer had all of the participating children stumped. "Who is Inuyasha's older brother?" the girls who had been playing the game with each other immediately started to pay attention as there favorite TV character's name was mentioned.

"It's Sesshoumaru!" they both said in unison. "Thanks girls. I would have never guessed." Both girls giggled a bit and returned to playing there game. Kira guessed that he had done something right. Maybe all was needed to be a teacher was to be a friend and a learner.

He liked this class. All the kids were smiling and laughing. It wasn't like this was what it would be like every day but he enjoyed what he saw. It was all about how happy they were, and how much he taught them.

Kira was a computer genius! He knew everything about computers that any normal person would know plus a million other things. He just hoped that he would be able to pass on that knowledge to these kids, but it was only second hour on the first day of school, he had plenty of time.

Lacus's second hour

Lacus quickly headed to the art room. She was a little bit behind because one of her first hour students had a problem with her instrument. All her kids were in seats chatting with each other.

"Hello!" she said stepping into the front of the room. Her Haro following her by saying, "Haro! Hello! Haro!" the kids were amazed by the little pink robot. "I'm Mescaline and this is Mr. Pink."

One girl raised her hand. "What is Mr. Pink?" Lacus laughed. "He is a Haro. Mr. Zala made him for me." A boy spat at the teachers name. "That wimp? He's a coordinator; coordinators can't make anything this cool!"

Half the class gave the boy dirty looks. "Oh my," the teacher said. "It looks like we have a problem here. No matter what your teacher is you must show them respect. We did not fight a war 2 years ago so people can hate each other because of the way they were born."

Each one of you must treat your teachers with respect. If I hear anyone saying anything disrespectful about anyone because they are a natural or coordinator I will send you to the detention room."

The woman didn't raise her voice but got the point across. "The whole damn school is filled with them!" the boy mumbled to himself. But lacus acted as if she hadn't heard him. She just kept on smiling and asked for everyone's names.

When it came to that one boy he didn't answer at first. "Jack Robunly." He said after awhile. Lacus smiled. She had remembered meeting another Robunly before, a kind woman trying to be a single mom and a full time author.

"Is your mother named Limi?" she asked him. The boy shook his head. "That's my sister's name, how do you know her?" He asked skeptically. "I met her awhile back. She was a very kind woman." Jack didn't say anything else.

After hearing everyone else's name she started to discuss what they would be doing for her 10 week class. "We will be using paint, clay, oil pastels, and lots of other fun tools. For the first project you will be learning how o shade, so each of you will choose an object, draw it to the best of your ability, and then shade it."

A boy sitting with Jack raised his hand. "Yes?" she asked. "We can choose whatever we want? So I could choose to draw one of the girls?" lacus thought for a second. "I don't see why not." The boy grinned. "Okay, I want to draw Lira, butt naked."

The other boys laughed and the girl had been talking about blushed. Lacus frowned. "Excuse me?" she asked. "What did you just say?" she looked liked murder as she closed in on the boy. He gulped.

"I… I said that I want to… to draw her naked." He stuttered. Everyone watched the normally nice teacher dragged him out of the room. A few minutes later only the triumphant pink haired "diva" returned.

She was still not smiling but sighed a bit. "I'm sorry everyone. But Rob just went too far." No one spoke. Lira looked embarrassed beyond belief. After class Jack went up to Lacus. "Thanks, Lira is my girlfriend." Before she could answer he was out of the room.

Dearka and Mirilla's second hour

There class was made up mostly of pumped up boys and girls who could care less. There was only one boy who didn't want to be in this class and one girl who wanted to be. Dearka didn't know what the big deal was, wasn't gym supposed to be the fun class?

"Hey everyone, I'm Mirilla and this id Dearka." "We are probably the only teachers in this school that will let you call us by our first name so don't go up to Mr. Yamato and call him Kira. You'll never know what he'd do to you." Some kids laughed.

"This is only a 10 week class but if you like it then next year it will be a full semester class." Dearka said. "We will be playing soccer, basket ball, football, hockey, volleyball, hand ball, and maybe even some doge ball" Mirilla said.

"Do we have to participate?" one of the girls asked. "Of course you do. This is just like any other class. You just don't ask your social studies if you have to do the assignment. If you do you might end up getting detention."

Mirilla passed out a paper to each kid. "These are the rules of the gym. No eating or drinking allowed. No gum chewing allowed. You have to change into gym cloth every day." Dearka gave the boys a thumb up at the mention of the locker rooms.

"The boys and girls have separate locker rooms of course." Mirilla added making some of the boys and her co-teacher slump a bit. "These need to be signed and returned tomorrow" they brought out a bucket of basket balls.

"You guys can play around with these for today. On Monday you will be expected to have your gym cloth and we will start basket ball." They boys all grabbed a ball and started to play and the girls just stood around and talked with each other.

Mirilla saw the boys playing ball and started to tear up. She ran back to her office, Dearka following her. He caught the door before she could lock it. "What's wrong?" he asked noticing how she was trying hard to hold back the tears.

"It's nothing!" she said. "Please, could you go and watch the class alone for awhile?" "Sure, just tell me what's going on?" "Tolle." She answered in one word bursting into tears and shoving Dearka out of the room.

He didn't look so happy when he got back to the kids who were watching his every move. "What?" he asked trying to be clueless. "What is wrong with Mirilla?" one of the girls asked. "Nothing, she just ate something that didn't agree with her. Go, play."

He sat down on a chair and just watched the kids. How could she still be so attached to Tolle? He had died almost 3 years ago. Basket ball was how the two had met. Mirilla wanted to play against the boys and Tolle was the only one who would let her play with them. She had loved him so much.

Dearka was saddened that she still hadn't let him go. He loved her now, but it's not like she knew that. If she had known that then she would have never agreed to work with him. He didn't want to see her suffer and not be able to kill the little freak who did this to her, but then again if he was alive she wouldn't be suffering.

At the end of class she finally decided to come out of her office looking much better. Dearka tried to avoid eye contact with her. She had hurt him just by saying one name and he didn't want her to know.

He was pilot of the Buster; he couldn't let her see his pain. It was a simple rule of war, if you're hurt never how the one who hurt you the depth of your wound. It could hurt you even more. He watched her watch the kids leave the gym.

Did you like it? I got some good reviews from the first chapter and I hope this one is good too. I can't wait to watch Gundam Seed tonight! What can I say? I'm obsessive, but hey who isn't? –smile-


	3. Third hour

I love reviews! I'm so happy that people bother to it. I gave up reading fan fiction for leant so now I'm so bored! My favorite story is Irony by Veema. It's just so good! But now I can't read that or any other story.

Disclaimer- I don't own it, I watch.

Athrun's third hour

Athrun stepped into the teachers lounge. It was his free hour. No kids with issues, just a free hour. He quickly got bored form the solitude of the empty room. This was the problem he had when he went to school, it was just so boring.

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called Cagalli Yulla Atha. She didn't answer at first. He thought she might be in a meeting so he was about to hang up when she picked up the other end.

"Hello?" She asked sounding sort of out of breath. "Oh, hey Cagalli! I just wanted to call. It's my free hour and I have nothing to do. What are you doing?" he asked. "I'm just hanging around. I have a meeting in an hour."

"Oh, you sound sort of out of breath, are you okay?" "Yeah Athrun, I'm even better then okay." He didn't believe her but didn't say a thing. He heard a voice on the other end. "Cagalli, why'd you stop?" it was a familiar mans voice.

"Is someone there with you?" Athrun asked his girlfriend. "Oh, yeah, Sai is here. You remember Sai." He remembered the man that Kira had stolen his girlfriend. It sounded like now he was stealing his.

"Um, I have to go now." He barely whispered. Just before he hung up he heard some kissing on the other end. On the first day of work he had to deal with coordinator haters in first hour, a loner child in second, now a cheating girlfriend in third.

This was just not his day. Kira had once told him when they were little that no matter how much the day sucks tomorrow couldn't be any worse. He laughed at the thought. But he just sat there alone until it was time for him to go back to class.

Cagalli wasn't the best person ever, in truth she got on his nerves most of the time. She couldn't bring him down! No one could now. He was going to be a great teacher and no one was going to him.

Kira's third hour

Kira found that as he introduced himself and explained the same thing over and over it got old. He tried not to show it but he felt as if he was reciting off a script. Some old thing after another and it wads only third hour, 3 more to go.

He let the kid do what ever they wanted like he had done earlier and they seemed like they were having fun. He saw kids playing more and more violent games with crappy graphics. They looked like fun so he tried playing one.

He died instantly. He tried again and again but could not pass the first level. All the kids started too crowed around to watch how bad there teacher was. Finally one girl decided to help him out.

"Don't go into the water until you have the chain saw." He did as she said and finally made it to level 2. Of course a hidden enemy cut him down as soon as he got there. "Thanks," he said. "Nothing to it. It's just a simple game."

All the kids went back to there seats as there teacher suddenly go better at the game. He went into a game called, "Where's Waldo." He figured it would be simple enough. The volume on his computer was up all the way, it was a rule of the game.

He looked but couldn't find the one they called "Waldo". Some of the kids were giggling because of the game he was playing. He was about to ask why they were laughing but soon found out for himself.

I picture covered the screen of a zombie type girl. A loud scream came out of his speakers making him jump. He fell backwards out of his chair and landed on his butt. All the kids cracked up as he stood back up.

He let them have there fun but now his butt was really sore. He had eased back into his chair when the phone in his room rang. He got up too quickly making his bottom hurt more. "Hello?" he asked. The kids were still laughing back he told them to quiet down as he was on the phone.

"Mr. Yamato I have to talk to you!" It was his sister. "Cagalli? Why are you calling me at school? I have a class right now." "I'm sorry Kira but I really screwed up!" this sounded important so he let her talk.

"What is it?" he asked trying not to sound like he had just fallen off his chair and his class was laughing at him. "I'm in big trouble! Athrun called not too long ago and I think he might have heard something." His curiosity grew.

"Like what?" "Like me making out with Sai." Kira froze. "You and Sai?" she sounded like she was about to cry. "I've been seeing him for awhile now but no I think Athrun knows! Help me!" she pleaded.

Kira frowned. "Cagalli, I can't do that. I can't believe you did that. I can't believe Sai willingly did that." "He didn't know me and Athrun were still together." A pissed off Kira hung up the phone on his sister.

He acted like nothing was wrong for the rest of class. In the back of his mind he was worried about what his best friend was doing now. He couldn't believe what the princess of Orb had just told him.

Lacus's third hour

Lacus ran back to the music room right before her class started to come in. She greeted them all as they entered the room. Some kids were amazed that a wonderful singer was there teacher.

She noticed that Lira was in this class as well. She wanted to say something about what had happened in the art room but didn't know what to say. She waited to bell to ring before she introduced herself and Haro.

This seemed to be a really quiet class. They didn't talk much but she had a feeling that it wouldn't be like that all year. Lira was sitting with a bunch of girls and when Lacus finished talking she came up to her.

"Thanks about what happened in art. Those guys are real creeps and have been doing stuff like that ever since I started to date Jack. They're real jerks but last year no one ever bothered to do something about it. Not even when they almost killed Jack by pushing him off the school stage."

Lacus gasped. "They almost killed him? That's terrible!" the girl nodded. "That's why jack hates coordinators, well only partly why. I think that he's in trouble. He's been having more and more close encounters with those guys. If I tell you why he hates the coordinators will you help him?"

Lacus didn't know what to say. Poor jack! Poor Lira! Damn those boys! "Meet me after class. My next hour is free and I'll give you a pass to excuse you from your fourth hour." Lira nodded in agreement.

The pink haired teacher passed out the instruments. One of the kids was an expert saxophone player. He entertained the class until the bell rang indicating either lunch or fourth hour.

Dearka and Mirilla's third hour

Dearka watched Mirilla. She didn't look like she had just broken down crying not long ago. She looked like she had this morning except she had his wave of sadness over her that no one else could see but him.

She wanted her dead boyfriend and he wanted her. He passed out soccer balls instead this time. She didn't seem, to care. He saw her finch when he said they would be playing basket ball.

He was about to ask her if something was making her feel worse but the boys called him over. "Okay Dearka, wanna play with us?" he smiled as he took the ball from the small boy. "Okay, name the teams."

"You and Mirilla against all of us." The kids all crowded around. "All of you little munchkins against me and Mirilla? You got a deal little man." Mirilla didn't look like she didn't want to play. The two teachers got the kick off because they were greatly out numbered. Dearka played center, offence, and defense while Mirilla played golly.

In the end they lost but still had a lot of fun. He sensed that she hadn't thought of Tolle once during the game. That made him a lot happier but he kept thinking. "This job is going to be torture. Always seeing her but knowing she is never mine."

He tried to push away those thoughts. They were there for the kids, not for each other. But still… Dearka wouldn't mind if she fell in love him during the school year. There jobs bringing them closer together each and every day.

They boy that had challenged that teachers made his way to Dearka. "You didn't too badly for a two man team. The name is Jimmi." "Thanks Jimmi, but if it wasn't for my slacker golly we would have beat you little munchkin butts."

"Who you calling a slacker Blondie?" Mirilla smacked him in the head but his coordinator reflected caught her arm. The kids circled around and went, "OH! Teachers are gonna fight."

Dearka instantly let her go. He strawberry sent was driving him crazy. They both laughed it off. They waited for the bell to ring; there forth hour class had A lunch so they would be heading off to the teachers lounge.

So did you like it? Some people were asking, "What about Sai and Cagalli so I thought I might as well add them in. I'm thinking of putting Yzak in but I'm not sure how so if you guys could give me some ideas that would be great. Oh yeah and I'm sorry, I know you guys wanted a longer Dearka and Mirilla thing but I think I made it shorter. Please review and I don't mind flames! -smile-


	4. Fourth hour lunch

I think I'm updating too soon. I'm updating like about every day and most people only update like once a week or once a month. But it is spring break and I have nothing else to do. Oh well what ever.

Disclaimer- I wonder if I have to keep writing these, it's pretty obvious that I don't own the show, if I did then why would I be righting a** FAN **fiction.

Athrun's fourth hour

Athrun sat at his desk and watched the kids come in and sit down. Cagalli came to mind for no reason. He knew she was cheating on him and he knew it should bother him more. But it didn't bug him at all.

He had said that he loved her but then if he really meant it then why didn't he feel pain? If she had really meant it when she had said it then why was she doing this? In his mind he knew the press was going to have fun if they found out about it.

The bell rang in the hall way but he didn't seem to hear it. The kids watched him silently, wondering why he hadn't said anything. "My name is Mr. Zala. I will be teaching you language arts." He started.

"I want you all to do something for me, extra credit sort of. Write a story of things that you have witnessed or gone through that should have hurt more then it did. Or you could write a fiction." A girl with an Inuyasha binder raised her hand.

He looked at her but everyone felt that he was looking through everyone, looking at something that wasn't there. He called on her. "Why?" she asked simply. "What is your name?" "Omi," "Omi? Well, Omi, I need to know what your level of writing skills are. If I know then it will be a lot easier to teach you."

He gave them all 15 minuets to write the story. "Dose anyone wants to read there's out loud?" he asked. "You have 15 more minuets till lunch and half an hour after so any volunteers?" His class had B lunch so they ate lunch in the middle of class then came back to finish class later.

Omi raised her hand. "You want to read?" she nodded. "Go ahead." She went to the front of the room with her paper in her hand. "I wrote a fiction." She started. Athrun went back to his desk and watched the class.

"'It should have hurt me, why didn't it hurt me? Will no flesh wound give me that pain that I have for so long eluded?' the tyrant pondered why death had come for him but no pain came from the silver scythe."

He wondered aimlessly in the depths of hell searching for an answer. He had the blood to prove that he had been stricken but he didn't feel it. Oh he wished that he could feel it."

Athrun smiled as she sat down. "That was good. I think with 15 minuets you should have come up with more but I still think that you have an exceptional talent for writing. She smiled at the compliment.

2 other students read there stories before lunch. One was about how Novocain had made the pain go away from her mother when she had been put in the hospital. The other was about how a pencil was hanging out of there hand and they didn't even feel a thing.

Athrun's lunch hour

He entered the teachers lounge and found Dearka and Mirilla leaving. "Hey." He said absently. "What's wrong?" Mirilla asked trying not to flip out because Athrun had killed Tolle. She always had to keep her self in check around him. Dearka looked into his eyes and told Mirilla to meet him back in the gym.

"Athrun, your eyes. You're in your seed mode." The blue haired teacher didn't seem surprised. "What happened?" he asked. "Cagalli is cheating on me with that guy Sai who was on the Archangel."

Dearka was surprised but even more surprised that Athrun had only gone into a vacant sort of seed mode. "Sai seemed so nice; when Mirilla tried to kill me he held her back…" "She probably didn't even bother to tell him about me. Go to your class I'm fine."

He wondered where Lacus was, she was supposed to have this hour off. He was looking forward to seeing her, she was the only one who could release feeling that even the toughest man had hidden.

She could have easily become a physiologist, if she wasn't a famous singer already. Athrun figured that she had gone out to lunch or something like that. There was a restaurant near by but he just ate the lunch had brought.

Athrun's fourth hour continued

Some of the kids were late coming back to class but he let it go because it was only the first day of school. The kids were new just like him, they could have gotten lost or something likes that.

5 more kids read there papers. Athrun listened with interest to each of them. As he heard what some of these kids had been through it made him think of his own life. Some of the kids had lost parents or even friends to the war just like he did.

The more he thought about it the more he knew why Cagalli hadn't hurt him. It was because he was already numb from the loss of his parents and friends. But now that he knew what was wrong, he could work on it.

Athrun smiled to himself. He didn't even need Lacus to tell him what was wrong. Maybe if he could identify his own problems he might just be able to help any kid who came to him. Ms. Clyne isn't the only one who could have a future in healing the mind.

Kira's fourth four

Kira leaned back in his chair. A big smile was on his face. He wanted to great each kid with a large smile. It was hard to keep though. His butt was severely bruised or so he guessed and his sister was cheating on his best friend and co-worker.

He started his routine interdiction but half way through he was interrupted. A boy named Jack that he had marked absent came in late. The boy just sat down quietly even though all eyes were on him.

He had his hood up so no one could see his face. "Why are you so late?" Kira asked leaning against the table where Jack was sitting at but quickly stopped leaning because of his injured buttocks.

"Sorry teach I got lost." Kira knew he was lying. "Hey no hoods in school." He reminded. The boy hesitated before removing the hood of his sweat shirt. The purple eyed teacher was shocked. The boy had multiple red spots on his face that would turn into bruises in no time.

It looked like he had been punched repeatedly, and recently. "What happened?" he asked making Jack look him in the eye. "Nothing!" he yelled pulling away from Kira. "Do you want to go to the nurse's office?" he asked clearly concerned.

"I don't wanna to go no where! Just teach your class like you is supposed to!" The teacher just sighed and went back to explaining what they would be doing for the next 10 weeks. He kept glancing back at Jack.

He wanted to know who had beat him up on the first day of school and why. Why would he push Kira away like that or try to hide the fact that he had been hurt? Jack looked like a tough kid he could have just been embarrassed.

As he gave the students there free time he checked his mail. Lacus had sent him a message. He wondered why she hadn't just walked over to his room. He quickly skimmed over the e-mail and grew wide eyed. As soon as it was time for C lunch he hurried over to Lacus's room.

Kira's lunch hour

Kira checked in the music room first but she was in the art room. Her Haro greeted him as he entered. A girl who was in his second hour left the room holding a pass with Ms. Clyne's signature.

"Was what you said in the e-mail true?" he asked in a shocked sort of state. She sadly nodded. "Lira told me that Jack would be in your class. Isn't it just horrible? They are so young; these should be problems for the older." Kira nodded.

"But would it be any better if adults had these sorts of problems? Jack was beat up between classes. I tired to get him to go to the nurse's office, to get an ice pack, but he refused." Lacus shook her head.

"Don't you just believe that you could have done something to stop this? That even though the truth is you didn't even know this boy yesterday but you just have this feeling that somehow if you had that you could have stopped this."

"I know what you mean. During the war for some reason even thought that even though I knew that I had to do what I had to do that I could have stopped so may from being killed, that it could have been settled differently."

They talked for awhile, both forfeiting there lunch time to more important matters.

Lacus's fourth hour

Lira stayed behind to talk to Lacus. "Let's go to the art room, it's a lot better place to talk." She suggested. The girl nodded and walked with her teacher. She looked like she had been keeping a secret for so long and that she was finally ready to let it out.

"Jack's sister Limi married a coordinator. Jack loved him at first. He was a great guy, the dad he never had. Jack was in the ZAFT army that was his only flaw. Right before the war started Limi and her husband had a kid."

"Jack was thrilled to be an uncle. But then Jack's brother in law was called away because of the war. He was devastated. He only spent time with me and Kino, the baby. Not too long after the war started Limi received word that her husband was dead.

"Jack took it really hard. Soon he stopped talking to everyone in general except for his new so called friends, the boys from earlier. It was sort of like a gang that he had joined. He started to do bad things, like trash building and steal cars.

"He has a criminal record that is pretty big. Me and Jack were just friends at the time. I couldn't stand to see him acting the way he was. I tried to be there for him to steer him the right way but it was like he was buried deep.

"One day I made that mistake of coming over when those jerks were there. They kept on looking at me like I was a whore or something. Jack wanted me to leave; he didn't think it was safe for me.

"I told him that I would go unless he came with me. A guy named Hirro said something like, 'Let her stay, we need some intertaining around here.' Jack flipped his lid. I was so scarred. Jack tried to through a punch at Hirro but they all just ganged up on him.

"I remember I started to cry because I thought that they were going kill him. When his mom got home the gang left him bleeding on the floor. They had broken two of his ribs and his wrist.

"He didn't me to see him when he was in the hospital so I had to wait until he got released. He had told the cops that he had fallen down the stairs. They didn't believe him but didn't peruse the matter for what ever reason.

"Me and him started to go out when he got released. That's when the gang started to beat on him almost every day. He didn't want me to say anything but it's gone on for too long. Hirro is a 16 year old who goes to the high school.

"Jack hates coordinators because they took his brother in law into a war and lost him and because the gang were mostly coordinators. Can you help him?" Lacus had been listening intently. She was shocked that Jack could have been through so much at a young age.

"I have to call the cops." Lacus started. Lira shook her head. "They'll kill him if they ever thought that he told on them to the cops. They'll kill Limi, Kino, his mom, me, and then finish him off."

The girl started to cry a bit. Lacus held her until she felt better. "Why don't you go back to class? I promise you that it will all be okay." She cooed a bit. Lira nodded. It was almost C lunch time.

Lacus quickly wrote an e-mail to Kira telling him hat Lira had told her. He arrived just as the 7th grader left. "Was what you said in the e-mail true?" He asked her. Lacus sadly nodded. "Lira told me that Jack would be in your class. Isn't it just horrible? They are so young; these should be problems for the older." Kira nodded.

"But would it be any better if adults had these sorts of problems? Jack was beat up between classes. I tired to get him to go to the nurse's office, to get an ice pack, but he refused." Lacus shook her head.

"Don't you just believe that you could have done something to stop this? That even though the truth is you didn't even know this boy yesterday but you just have this feeling that somehow if you had that you could have stopped this."

"I know what you mean. During the war for some reason even thought that even though I knew that I had to do what I had to do that I could have stopped so may from being killed, that it could have been settled differently."

They talked until it was time for Lacus to get ready for her next class.

Dearka and Mirilla's lunch hour

The two walked to the teacher's lounge. In the morning they had put there lunches in the fridge. They were silent at first but then Mirilla broke the silence. "I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have to make you deal with the whole class by your self because I have emotional issues to work out."

Dearka smiled. "It's fine. I was just worried because you broke down sort of out of no where. What you really should be apologizing about is about that horrible job you did at golly."

"Hey!" She playfully punched him in the shoulder. They both laughed. "What? I'm serious! We could have taken those little munchkins but no, you were taking it easy on them. Don't think I didn't see you let the ball go in when Lisa shot at you."

"You're just made because that Jimmi kid stole the ball from you making you trip all over your self." They enjoyed the rest of the lunch hour joking around. Dearka pointed out that it was time to go back right before Athrun entered the room.

He looked pretty wore out. "Hey," he said absently. "What's wrong?" Mirilla asked. Dearka looked into Athrun's eyes. It was a look he had at certain times while piloting his gundam. Kira had later explained to them all that it was called a "seed mode".

He sent Mirilla to the gym saying that he would be there soon. "Athrun, your eyes. You're in your seed mode." The blue haired teacher didn't seem surprised. "What happened?" he asked. "Cagalli is cheating on me with that guy Sai who was on the Archangel."

Dearka's jaw practically dropped to the ground. "Sai seemed so nice; when Mirilla tried to kill me he held her back…" "She probably didn't even bother to tell him about me. Go to your class I'm fine." Dearka hesitantly obeyed.

Dearka and Mirilla's fourth hour

The blond haired coordinator arrived to class a few minuets after Mirilla had started to introduce everything. He watched from the doorway at first admiring her beauty. She looked so perfect up there in front of the class.

This time they got out the foot balls and volley balls. While the kids started to play he took Mirilla to the side and told her what Athrun had told him. She was shocked. Cagalli had always seemed so dedicated to Athrun.

She felt sorry for him; he had always been saying how much he loved her. Her thoughts started to wonder to Dearka for no reason. He would probably do something sweet for his friend. He was a sweet sort of man.

She almost gasped out loud about what she had just thought. "He is a sweet man." She whispered. She gazed at him and saw how handsome he was. Long, tan, and handsome, the perfect looks for a man.

She loved Tolle still but she couldn't deny that her feelings towards the coordinator were growing. Tolle was gone and she should start seeing other men, he would have wanted her to be happy. But would Dearka be the one to kiss her lips next?

Wow! I am so tired! If I wasn't constantly slapping myself then I would have fallen asleep. This chapter is really long. I don't think I can't write another long one. But I still managed to make Dearka and Mirilla's part the shortest, I wonder why I do that. Oh well, read and review please! See I'm even being polite. –smile-


	5. Fifth hour

I finally took time to not be on the internet and enjoy the outside world… now I'm back on after 5 minuets after I got out. I don't want to write this anymore! Oh well only this chapter and another after that. Oh yeah after I wrote that Kira fell off his chair and hurt his butt I woke up and I felt like my butt bone was bruised. My sister said it was a "sympathy pain". Weird huh?

Disclaimer- this is a pointless concept, just check my other chapters for the disclaimer.

Athrun's 5th hour

Athrun had somehow found a better mood with this class. They were all upbeat and hyperactive. It was probably because some of them had come from lunch but they really lifted his spirits.

Somehow he knew that he would okay, that he would feel everything again, soon. No one in this class hated each other. No one was trying to be a loner. They were all just friends or would be friend soon.

They did have an issue of talking out of turn but he was feeling so good that he could care less. The kids really liked him too. Apparently he was put in a secret poll of the hottest new teacher. The thought was kind of creepy but what ever.

He explained what they would be doing and like the others these kids were excited about the movie part. But who wouldn't be? A chance to watch possibly awesome movies in class would be the coolest.

The hour went by fast. They played some board games that Athrun had just in case. A really smart looking kid challenged the teacher to a game of chess. Athrun didn't even have a chance going against the kid with thick rimed glasses.

Kira's fifth hour

Kira had the hour off. He didn't know where to start. One kid who was being tormented by a gang and that wouldn't let a coordinator help him, ever. A sister who was cheating on his best friend. And of course a butt that still hurt like hell.

His first instinct was to tell the principal but he didn't even know who that was. The principal had never met up with any of them and wasn't at school yet. What a great hard working principal.

He decided to call Sai first. It was the easiest problem he had at the moment. "Sai! This is Kira I need to talk to you right away so pick up the phone if your there." He left message on his friend's answering machine.

Not too long after he received a call from Sai. "Hey Kira! I just walked in the door. What do you want to talk about? Are those kids acting up or something?" "Sai stay away from Cagalli. She is still dating Athrun." He could hear a gasp from the other end.

"Are you kidding me! Looks like I can never choose the right girl." "Sai," "Yeah well I got to go. Tell your friend I'm sorry and I didn't know." Kira nodded even though he couldn't see him.

Well that was one problem down. What could he do about Jack? If a coordinator wanted to help him he would refuse right away. Mirilla was a natural but still, would he sense that it was really Lacus and him trying to help?

He pondered for awhile. Mirilla would have to be the answer. After school he would ask her to help but he knew that she wouldn't refuse. Lira was loosing Jack and Mirilla knew what it felt like.

As for his butt problem he was stumped. A doctor would know what to do but he didn't want to do to the nurse's office. How embarrassing would that be? After all he was a teacher and the nurse was his college. She would spread it around school like a wild fire.

He sighed tried to sit down in a way where he would feel no pain. He leaned back and starred into nothingness, remembering a time of when he was in school. Him and Athrun had caused some major problems and Tolle and him had caused some minor problems for there poor unexpecting teachers.

He smiled at all the wonderful memories. And some of the not so wonderful ones too.

Lacus's fifth hour

Lacus faked a smile for the next art class she had. In the back of her mind she worried about Lira and Jack so much. She had to keep reminding herself that Kira would come up with something. He just had too.

Numfer was in her class again. He seemed happier or something likes that. Art must be his thing. He must have been waiting for this class all day, his one salvation. He actually smiled at Lacus and the other children.

Either he really loves art or he has a twin brother that acted the exact opposite of him. When she gave the class free time he drew some really pretty pictures. The whole class was amazed at how good he was in art.

Lacus was also amazed that the boy was even better then her, the teacher. "Would you like to teach this class instead?" she asked teasingly. "It's my ultimate goal." He said with a smirk. Maybe he wasn't the creepy person she thought he was, just misunderstood.

She was glade that she made a connection with Numfer but still had worries about Jack and Lira in the back of her mind constantly. She just wanted everyone to be able to live out there childhoods in innocents. So many had been denied that option, she wanted to give these kids a chance.

Dearka and Mirilla's fifth hour

Dearka was worried about Athrun but tried not to let it show. He had to find a way to test Mirilla's feelings. It was a decision he had made not too long ago. He wanted the woman to start dating again but would die if it was anyone else besides himself. Was that selfish?

He noticed that she was trying to ignore him without making it obvious. It was weird and when he was around her and when he rested him arm on her shoulder she blushed! It was weird for her to do that; he had never seen her like that.

He tied o shake off the weirdness when they all played girls against boys football. He had been chosen to guard Mirilla and was excited to have a reason to tackle her to the ground. The girls had passed the ball to there female teacher and Dearka was on her, literally.

As soon as she caught the ball he had pushed her to the ground and was lying on top of her. Apparently he had stayed on too long and she kicked him off of her while blushing. "Geez Blondie, this is touch football remember." She said starting to crack up because she had messed up his hair o look like bozo the clown.

All the girls laughed as he shook his head and his hair went back to normal. Some of the boys laughed too. "Yeah, yeah, laugh while you can. Just remember that I control what your grades are going to be." Everyone stopped laughing only to start up again.

After class they had 5 minuets before the kids would come into the gym. Dearka was leaning on the inside of Mirilla's office. "What's up with you? Last hour you kept blushing and stuff." His hops were high but she crushed them.

"I don't know what you are talking about. And even if I was blushing it had nothing to do with you if that's hat you were thinking of." "Me? No! I would never think that. After all you could never like a handsome, funny, and loving man such as myself." They both laughed.

But there hearts spoke differently then there words. Mirilla really was blushing because of him and she really could love a man like him. Dearka was hurt that she wouldn't admit that she liked him, if she liked him.

Loves complicated for the two gym teachers. If it will ever bloom between them like the wish no one ever knows.

Okay that's it for that chapter. Was it good? I hope so, I don't think it is but if you do then it doesn't matter what I think. Please review! And would it hurt to send some flames? A person could get a big ego without some flames to keep a persons head small.


	6. Sixth hour

My last chapter! Yay! This is going to be fun. But I have to confess something. I based the school and classes and pretty much everything off of my middle school. Okay well I hade a lot of things different but it's still a lot like my school.

Disclaimer- I'm not even going to bother, just make a wild guess to see if I own the show.

Athrun's 6th hour

The last hour of the day had finally come. Usually the one hour when you count down the seconds until you can go home. "School sucks and I'm almost gone." Is pretty much every kid's motto when it comes to the sacred 6ht hour.

Athrun however didn't want to leave the classroom. It felt good inside his small room. He couldn't wait until the next day. Things can only get better tomorrow. All the kids were literally just looking at the clock the whole time.

He was thinking about how messed up he was earlier that day and it made him laugh. He was in such a state of numbness that he didn't see that it was all going to be fine. The kids and there free spirits helped him figure that out.

There was no point in that hour when he wasn't smiling. It was sort of creepy but he still beat Kira in the secret polls. He and Dearka were tied though. Apparently if he hadn't been smiling so much then he would have won.

For the first time sense forever he like going to school. Being a teacher is different then being a student, they only have to go to class 5 times a day instead of 6 times. He was glade he took this job.

Athrun had actually been given several job opportunities. Some people wanted him to run ZAFT in his fathers place but that was an obvious no. He had been given the chance to make electronic toys like Haro and Birdie. But for some reason he gave that up to teach.

Kira's sixth hour

Kira was troubled at the beginning of class. He figured that some of the kids in the gang went to the same school as Jack. They could even be in his class now. He shivered at the thought.

He tried to enjoy the last hour, his favorite sense he was little. He couldn't sit down any more so he just walked around the class room. When he walked his butt wound didn't hurt as much.

They kids were all really rowdy. They just couldn't wait to get out. He even heard one kid yelling how many days left in the school year. That made him laughs. It was only the first day and they were already counting down until summer break.

Summer was a nice thought. It was still pretty warm outside but winter would be terrible! He could just picture snow a mile high and him trying to get inside his car to get to work. He hated the cold.

But the one reason why he wouldn't want the day to end would be because he would have to tell Athrun about Cagalli and Sai. That wouldn't be the best conversation he ever had. Maybe Sai would tell him so Kira wouldn't have to. That would be nice, but he would still have to deal with a crushed friend.

He sighed and tried to play some good old fashion solitary. But as soon as he started to play he quit. He could never figure out how to play that game it was way too complicated. What was the purpose of the game anyway?

Kira went to and asked Jeeves who invented solitary so he could go beat them up. Just kidding about that part. The whole class had to help the poor teacher play, and he still lost the game.

Lacus's 6th hour

Lacus was called down to the principal's office. She had no class that hour so it was okay for her to leave in the middle of class. No on knew who the principal was so she was excited to finally see who it was.

When she got there the secretary told her to sit down and wait like a child in trouble would. No one talked in the office she felt like she was going to go insane before she was that the principal would see her then.

She gasped when she saw Yzak in the office. "You're the principal?" she asked. "When hey told me that I would be Athrun Zala's boss I had to except the job offer." He smiled really big. The scar had really been taken off nicely.

"What do you want me here for?" she asked. "Oh I just wanted to know where I should hang this picture." Lacus almost fell to the floor. "You called me here for that!" he nodded. "It's not like you had a class or anything."

He showed her the picture. It was a picture of a ZAFT flag and an earth alliance symbol in the middle. She smiled. "I see you quit ZAFT." "No the freaks said that I was too controlling and kicked me out."

She started to laugh. "That's no funny!" he said defensively. "Oh come on, it's hilarious." His temper flared. "Never mind just go back to your room! I'll fire you!" he threatened. She laughed harder. "I see what they mean you are controlling." She said leaving the room.

Dearka and Mirilla's sixth hour

Mirilla found herself constantly worrying about if Dearka knew she liked him. She kept on worrying about if she was blushing too much or giggling too much. If maybe she should let him win a game of volley ball or crush him.

In the end she just tried not to think about the fact that the object of her affection was teaching with her, was so close to her. It would be better not to let him think anything about strange behavior.

Dearka was thinking pretty much the same thing. Was he being too cocky? Did he need to stop joking around? She ruled his brain so he couldn't concentrate on the kids. I mean they were paid to watch the students, not each other.

Finally Mirilla figured out that she was acting like a child. When you were a kid you keep your crush a secret or you get made fun of. But she was an adult now. If she told him how she felt he wouldn't make fun of her or push her face into the mud. He would just have to accept it.

"Dearka! I have to talk to you in my office." She said. He nodded and followed her in the office warning the kids that there were hidden cameras all over the gym. He sat down on her chair and looked up at her.

She looked confident about something. She shut the door. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked. She looked like she was about to ump off a cliff, scared but fully aware of whatever that consequences.

"Today, I felt something that I haven't felt in a long time," she started making him curious. "I think I fell with the best man on earth." He looked down to the ground. She had already found someone else.

But then he thought about it for a second. She had spent the entire day with him. It had to him that she loved. "Mirilla…" he started to speak but she cut him off by kissing him on the lips. "That man just so happens to be you Dearka, whether you like it or not."

She smiled lovingly at him. "Mirilla I've been waiting for you to say that ever sense we met." He smiled back at her. They were lost in each others eyes and didn't notice there whole class peeking in on them going, "Awwwww!"

After school diner

Yzak treated the whole gang to dinner after school. He also invited Lacus if she promised not to laugh any more. They were all talking about how different it was to be a teacher. They talked about the problems with Lira and Jack and the major break through with Numfer.

Dearka and Mirilla announced that they were now officially couple. Life was good, at least until desert time. Lacus got a phone call from the hospital. "Hello?" she asked. "Hello, is this Ms. Clyne?" Some one said from the other end. Lacus took the call out side.

When she came back inside her face was all flushed and she was trembling. "What's wrong!" Kira asked getting too quickly making his still hurting butt hurt more. "Lira and Jack. They were submitted to the hospital. Lira is in a comma and Jack has a broken arm. He blames me."

I hope that, that was an okay ending. I made sure that the Dearka and Mirilla part was the longest this time. I fell sort of bad because of the ending. I like Lira but I guess it was a good way to end the story. –smile-


End file.
